Ray Moon
is one of the last surviving Moon clan members, and became the new leader of the Moon clan. Ray has vowed to continue the clan war between the Moon and the Yukibuki to the day he dies. Background Ray is the son of Hakuda Moon and his unnamed lover. He was born into the Moon clan, an ordinary family with a war against the Yukibuki. At the age of seven, as was tradition for shinobi of that age, Ray enrolled in the Kirigakure Ninja Academy. He was placed in the class of Erida Yukibuki and many others. One year later, he and Erida graduate the academy. Ray goes on to join a squad that for some odd reason contained Erida. However all was not lost as Ray's father was the squad leader. This was the night his father died right infront of him. During their first missions, which was supposed to be a C-rank mission, things turned rough, causing Ray and Erida to fend for their life. The mission was against Konohagakure, two of their Uchiha had ambushed them in the woods while on their mission. One had managed to fatally stab Ray's father before Ray's father managed to kill them both. This was done by Ray's father unstrapping the patch which he had over his right eye and revealing a sharingan with three tomoe in it. His father's last dying wish was for Ray to take his father's sharingan and put it in his eye, using it's massive reflex boost to aid him in his taijutsu. This is what he did, and as years passed he has trained himself to become a killer. Appearance Ray has emerald eyes and red hair that hangs down his sides. Ray's face however is nearly always concealed with his anbu mask while his body is the standard gear of an anbu. Ray has recently dyed his hair black to avoid being recognised by Erida who presumes him dead. Personality Ray had been a laid-back, optimistic kid before his father died. Always taking life as a joke and never really fully committing to anything. All that changed when his father died, he vowed to carry on his legacy. Defeat the Yukibuki clan. From that point on wards, most of the time Ray was a serious person, always on the ball and ready to work. If you did however get to know him, he sometimes had the same personality he had as a child. Never really growing up. Abilities Ray is considered to be one of the most powerful taijutsu users in Kirigakure, this may be due to the fact a large majority of Kirigakure shinobi are swordsman and follow the path of the seven swordsman. Much like his father, Ray possess a transplanted sharingan in his right eye which is almost always deactivated by a special seal he had formed by a higher-up. Ray is so good with Taijutsu that he only relies on his sharingan when he is facing S-rank opponents who he can't seem to get close too. His skill with taijutsu is so great, the sharingan isn't needed. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ray gained his from his father. He had it transplanted from his dead body to his right eye, in order to have a piece of his father close to him. His sharingan is sealed a large majority of the time but rumour has it that whoever has seen Ray's sharingan hasn't been around long enough to spread the word. It is a regular three tomoe sharingan. Summoning Technique Like most ninja chūnin and above, Ray knows the Summoning Technique and has a summoning contract with the snake. Because of his very rare need of snakes, he can only summon poisonous snakes and large snakes for combat. Ray only relies on snakes when he doesn't want to carry dead bodies or he doesn't want to kill his victims; in this case he administers poison to them. Taijutsu Ray is one of the very few taijutsu masters around. He is one of the very few people who can use the gates. Unlike others, he does not seem injured after using the first four gates having seem to of mastered them. Over the years, Ray has fought many people and copied many styles, using them in his combat. To aid him with his fighting he uses vambraces which of spiky edges around them to wound his enemies. On some of his rare anbu missions, Ray may also use Silent Killing to aid in easy kills. Nintaijutsu Ray is also a user of nintaijutsu, incorporating his Steel Release: Impervious Armour in his fighting, aiding in defence and also in raw strength power. Ray also can use the Sharingan with his taijutsu, this increases his reflex and allows him to 'see' his opponents move before they even know where they are moving too. A great asset to his fighting.